loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Furī Seishin
'' "Just because I don't do sport..doesn't mean I'm weak.."'' Personality Furī is a quiet boy who always seems to look sad. He is 15 and attends hight school. He is always on the roof when he isn't in a lesson. He usually arrives late to lessons and spends most of the time looking out of the window and not paying attention. But when asked a question he will quickly work it out and give the right answer. He spends as much time as he can outside and doesn't like going home. He hasn't got any friends because people consider him 'weird' or a 'nerd'. However he can be a friendly person and likes to help where he can but no-one takes the time to get to know him. He wishes he could become more athletic and sporty but his parents don't let him because they want him to study. He is keen to do so anything sporty but he isn't very strong so he is usually left out in sports and doesn't get to do a lot so he gets upset but doesn't show it. However, he shows a lot of determination when he does get to do sports. He doesn't care about what people think of him because only he knows what he is and he won't let anyone get in his way. He is a very determined person in general and won't be stopped from his goals which gets him into trouble with his elders as he ignores them to do what he wants. He also has a strong conviction and is not easily swayed by others. He makes a plan and sticks to it. He tries to train as much as he can but he knows he has other work to do. He also knows that his parents will get stricter the more he ignore them. He is determined to train but knows how to avoid the circumstances of his actions. He has very good patience and will remain calm whatever the situation. He has learned to be very good at controlling his emotions as he has had a history of people trying to get a reaction out of him by bullying him. Unfortunately this means that he has shut himself off from others so they don't bother him. He doesn't even try to make friends anymore because he knows no-one will accept and it will just cause more trouble. He does everything possible to not standout, including the clothes he wears and the things he says. Past Furī once, when he was younger, hurt a lot of his friends and didn't care for anyone. He snapped really easily and got into lots of fights. Since then, his parents became very strict about what he could and couldn't do. They made him stay inside and study a lot and pushed him to be very smart. He thinks they want him to be smart so they can boast about him to their friends so they look good. He doesn't really like them and prefers to do sport and spend more time outdoors. If his parents shout at him he ignores them but he usually gets locked in his room until he is done studying. He tries to be a good person to make up for his actions but rumors about him keep people away. He likes going outside so he goes out whenever possible and enjoys the fresh air. Being stuck indoors made him lose a lot of his strength so he is trying to get it back. He wants to put his past behind him and move on but people judge him for what he did and it makes it difficult for him to pay for what he did. No one really wants to get to know him and the bullies try and make him snap but he resists them. Weaknesses Furī is quite a weak person so isn't very good in a fight and he is very quiet and withdrawn unlike his past self. He does try to help people though if they ask but not many do. He doesn't like spicy food. Enough of it can make him have a fit. He can be patient but will rush to help someone in trouble. If so, he will usually act without thinking which will get him into trouble. He doesn't really care so long as he helps the person in trouble. Category:Characters Category:Male